Personal hydration systems have been used to provide fluids to persons engaging in physical activities such as hiking, cycling, running, and various other activities. Conventional personal hydration systems include a reservoir, typically a flexible bladder, for containing a fluid to be consumed by the user, and a drinking tube communicating with the reservoir whereby the user can receive fluids stored in the reservoir. Personal hydration systems may be carried in a pack that can be worn on the back or waist of a user. Because the reservoir is flexible, it is often difficult to carry and/or hold the reservoir while filling the reservoir with fluid. Another drawback of conventional personal hydration systems is that the drinking tube often interferes with the insertion or removal of the reservoir from its pack. The drinking tube may also become entangled or caught on other objects during use.
A need therefore exists for an improved personal hydration system that overcomes these and various other drawbacks of conventional personal hydration systems.